


Clint and his (not so terrible) ideas.

by hopelessly_me



Category: Marvel
Genre: Fluff, Language, M/M, asked out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessly_me/pseuds/hopelessly_me
Summary: Bucky gets stuck working with Clint- which ends up going far better than he could've imagined.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97
Collections: Mandatory Fun Day





	Clint and his (not so terrible) ideas.

“Do you really think this is a smart idea?” Bucky asked warily.

“Nope.”

“Good. I’d be concerned if you did.”

Bucky watched Clint as he adjusted his tactical vest, clearly nervous. They had been pinned down in their location for far too long, neither of them comfortable anymore. _Where the hell is Steve?_ Bucky wondered. Clint was starting to go stir crazy and he needed out. So they were going to do the only stupid thing either of them could come up with.

“Don’t let me die here, soldier,” Clint said, trying to make light of a bad situation. “I always envisioned dying somewhere, I don’t know, less Russian. I was hoping maybe Hawaii. Somewhere warm.”

“Keep talking and I’m going to say we ditch the plan,” Bucky warned him. “It’s beginning to taste like paint thinner.”

“Those are always my favorite plans,” Clint jested, drawing his bow back to his anchor as he shifted around. “I stand up, release this and hit the ground. You cover because you are less likely to die from the debris we are about to be covered with. But! We take them out in the process so… it’s fine. This is going to be great.”

Working with Clint was always a battle of playing the odds. He was a tactical genius by all rights- Clint normally could make anything work and pull it off flawlessly. But he was always taking the risks no one in their right mind would take. That was probably why he was so good at being an Avenger- he took the shots no one dared to make. It was mesmerizing to watch, even if a little terrifying that he made these calls on the fly. 

Clint took a deep breath and he was in motion. Bucky was surprised a guy so tall could be so fluid and graceful but he was. He released the arrow and hit the ground and Bucky scrambled to cover him before the explosion hit and the rubble began to fall. Clint had curled himself up tight enough that he fit perfectly under Bucky.

“Bad plan- such a bad plan,” Bucky muttered, pulling them both under a car. He looked over at Clint who was still breathing heavily. “You didn’t get hit right?” Clint sniffed and closed his eyes. “Clint!” Bucky was trying to reach down, check him. “Clint, where did you-”

His laugh was smooth and he got that boyish grin on his face that melted Bucky. How Clint could manage to look so damn young despite all the things he has put himself through, Bucky would never understand. “ ‘m fine, Buck. Calm down, it’s just really freaking loud is all.” Bucky rolled his eyes and punched Clint’s arm.

“We are going to be pinned for longer now,” Bucky pointed out. “If we can’t move the rubble that is.”

“Yeah, well, better pinned by rubble than by several enhanced humans that we couldn’t get enough distance from,” Clint replied. “Holy shit, do I feel alive,” he said.

“We need to find you other ways to feel alive,” Bucky muttered. “Less deadly and explosive. Maybe find a hobby.”

“I have plenty of ideas for that but now is definitely not the time to go over them,” Clint answered.

“Oh really?” Bucky asked. “Like what? Not golf. We all know how you feel about golf.”

“Golf is so boring,” Clint whined. “I literally can’t miss. Why did Tony even take me to that? But naw- something a bit more outside my comfort zone. Try my hand at this whole dating thing again. Only getting older here.”

“You? Dating?” Bucky asked, laughing.

“Mhh- got someone in mind even. Just waiting for the perfect moment to pounce. And currently- I can’t pounce.”

“That someone taken?” Bucky asked.

“That someone is currently stuck under a car with me,” Clint replied.

Bucky turned his head too quickly, his eyes on Clint. Clint had a grin on his face as he stared up at the car. “Look at me.” His smile only widened.

“Not going to happen, Barnacles,” Clint sang, keeping his eyes fixed on the car, being obstinate. 

“Are you… are you screwing with me right now?”

“Not enough room under here to screw you, Barnes, but that would be a goal,” Clint replied. He finally dragged his eyes over to Bucky, his smile growing just a little. “Probably not the right time to ask you out, huh? I’ll make it up to you. How about a date… four days from now. Dinner and a stroll around the park or something.” 

“No movie?” Bucky asked. He couldn’t believe they were even having this conversation at the moment, but he was afraid if he didn’t speak up, Clint would back out, and that was _not_ an option anymore.

“Seems cliche. How about bowling?” Clint suggested.

“Four days… I think the Yankees are in town,” Bucky hinted.

“You would drag me out to watch baseball you jerk,” Clint laughed. “Sure, dinner and a stupid Yankees game. But if we land on the kiss cam you are fifty shades of fucked because it will not be rated PG.”

“You wouldn’t,” Bucky replied dryly.

“No?” Clint asked, daring Bucky. That grin turned into a smirk and Bucky felt his heart flutter. _Oh, I am so screwed._

“You sure that’s a good idea?” Buck asked, feeling his face heat up when Clint looked at him with a more genuine smile.

“Barnes, I don’t think I’ve ever had a better idea in my life,” Clint answered.


End file.
